Their Regret
by ikeahp67
Summary: Can a dream really come to life? Can you ever really be sure of the people you think you know and trust? What happens when you let your guard down and give in to your desire?


Hey everyone. here's another little story my friends and I wrote. Lily/James again. Hope you enjoy

_Do not own._

**Can a dream really come to life? Can you ever really be sure of the people you think you know and trust? What happens when you let your guard down and give in to your desire?  
All questions Lily must answer in one very eventful morning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. **

* * *

Their regret.

Lily moaned. She couldn't see anything; someone had blindfolded her, and she was able to work out that they'd handcuffed her hands and tied her body to the bed as well. All she could hear was her own breathing, but then someone's voice whispered in her ear, and if she had been able to jump she would have done so. 'Hello, Lily,' said someone seductively. A gentle hand placed itself on her cheek and caressed her face. Lily flinched and turned away. The hand moved slowly up to her eyes and withdrew the blindfold. Lily opened her eyes slowly; hesitant about what would await her on the other side. The room Lily was in was small and white. She was on a large white bed in the middle of what was clearly a teenager's bedroom. Lily tried to get a better look but she couldn't turn her head very far due to the restraints.

Standing before her was Peter Pettigrew. Lily gasped, her lip trembling. "P-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-peter!" she stuttered. "Oh PETER, what are you doing here?" Peter, with an evil glint in his eyeballs, smiled his greasy smile at her. Lily felt disgusting, and horrified, and miserable. What would he do to her?

She tried to lean as far away from him as she could without him noticing. A faint aroma of animal dung and piss reeked from his coat, the only thing he was wearing. He smiled nervously and opened his mouth to say something, showing his crooked stained teeth. He stuttered a bit and fell silent. Instead, he slid over towards Lily on the bed, holding up a pair of handcuffs She tried to lean as far away from him as she could without him noticing. A faint aroma of animal dung and piss reeked from his coat, the only thing he was wearing. He smiled nervously and opened his mouth to say something, showing his crooked stained teeth. He stuttered a bit and fell silent. Instead, he slid over towards Lily on the bed, holding up a pair of handcuffs. 'P-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-peter?' Lily stammered again. She could feel her cheeks burning with every inch he got closer. 'W-w-what are you d-doing?'

'I've wanted to do this for a long time,' Peter said. But Lily frowned; that wasn't his voice. It was someone else's... someone else's…

Lily opened her eyes. There, in almost the exact same position as dream-Peter, was James.

James Potter was standing over her bed in the middle of the sixth year girl's dormitory. "James?' lily exclaimed, half surprised, half worried why he might be there, 'how did you get up here? I though guys couldn't get up?'

'There's more than one way in and out of these dormitories' James winked.

'But why are you here James?' Lily asked more angrily, after all, he had seen he in he nightgown; and that wasn't a picture she wanted him to have stored in his dirty teenage boy mind of his. And suddenly, James' lips were edging closer and closer to Lily's, until they were touching - first tentatively, then more passionately, with something of an animalistic instinct. Lily found herself responding eagerly to the kiss, letting out a soft moan as James' mouth moved to nibble down the side of her neck. She felt a vibration by his cheek, and stopped immediately. "James, what are you-" she started, but before she could finish, the vibrating and bumpy feeling continued to increase... until it settled down once again. But she knew that something was wrong. Something did not feel right. Because those lustrous jet-black locks were now replaced by long tendrils of greasy strands, and the boy in front of her was not kissing her, but shaking. Because it was Severus Snape.

Lily felt shocked. Her mind was numb, with the thoughts blocking in her head as if it were trapped within brick walls. She felt pain in the deepest depths of her heart, feeling like the most betrayed girl on earth. Then, she realised that this heinous act from Severus was indeed typical. She then proceeded to slap him in the face, missing his actual cheek and knocking his jaw instead. Severus tumbled to the ground. Lily's blow was harder than she thought. Severus seemed to be injured. 'I can't believe you, Severus!' Lily exclaimed, hands on her hips. 'You're such a bitch!'

Severus scrambled at her feet. He pulled himself back up; backing away into the corner of the dormitory with every step she took forward. 'Shit,' he muttered, withdrawing an empty vile from his pocket. 'I swear the recipe said it would last an hour.' Lily raised an eyebrow. Not impressed. Not at all.

Lily advanced further on Severus but he slinked away before she could do any real harm, and retreated back down the stairs out of the Gryffindor common room. The sound of lily screeching at Severus had woken her fellow dorm mates, who all proceeded to mumble half-asleep 'what's going on's with eyes drooping before falling back against their beds and going back to sleep. Lily, completely shocked by this whole episode, stormed out of the room and bounded down the stairs two-at-a-time only to collide at the bottom step with someone coming up the other way. It was James again.

Lily stared sceptically at James, wondering if it was the real one or if Severus had re-taken his potion and was trying for a second go.

"HI LILY, LET'S SCREW EACH OTHER!" he cried.

"OH YES JAMES, YES!" Lily cried back, falling into his arms ever-so-gracefully.

James carried her up to the 6th Years Boys Dormitory and they spent a romantic night together.

* * *

**Hey guys so hope you enjoyed that.  
As this was a collaborative event we ran into a bit of a disagreement when it came to the ending. I was, unfortunately out voted but for those most devout followers who worship my every word, (and people who are just generally curious) i have including my alternate ending.**

_It follows: "Lily stared sceptically at James, wondering if it was the real one or if Severus had re-taken his potion and was trying for a second go_"

"James?" Lily asked tentatively,

'Who else?' James responded. Lily let out a sigh of relief and sat down on the step, her head in her hands. Noticing that she was dealing with something, James sat next to her and put his arm around her. "shh…it'll be alright' he comforted her. Lily looked up at James' big, hazel eyes and the stared kissing him madly, suddenly realising her true feelings for him.

The two then broke apart after several long minutes to stow away to the 6th year's boys dormitory, where they embraced in mutual delight as they ravished each other full of desire and lust.

**xx Merryn**

**Hey Jessica! If you get this;**

**1) How to to set up a FanFiction account:**

** Scroll up to the top of the page and click on the button in the very top left corner that says 'sign up'  
**** Follow on-screen insturctions!**

**2) The other people i write this with are my friends but they've asked to remain anonymous so i can't list their names here, but; if you get an account, go to my profile page and click 'Send Message' and i can tell you there. **


End file.
